One Shot and your last Chance
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Ein Vater eines unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzenden Jungens rastet komplett aus. Sein Ziel: Gibbs!


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich J

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Disclaimer: NCIS gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene damit kein Geld. No copyright infringement intended  
Genre: Romantik  
Pairing: Jibbs

Raiting: M  
Inhalt: Was passiert wenn ein Vater eines unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzenden Jungen durchdreht  
Titel: One shot and your last chance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jen und Gibbs waren bester Laune. In Zusammenarbeit hatten sie heute schon die Direktoren des FBI's und der CIA per Videokonferenz fertig gemacht. Zur Feier des Tages lud Jethro sie zum Essen ein „Ich komm um halbzwölf in dein Büro dann können wir gehen, ist das Okay für dich Jen?" Jethro sah sie mit fragendem Blick an. Jen antwortete mit einem Lächeln „Natürlich, ist das OK. Bis später dann, ich freue mich"  
Gutgelaunt machte Jethro sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kaffeedealer. Er warf einen beruhigenden Blick auf seine Uhr, er hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit. Da sie momentan keinen Fall hatten ließ er sich mit dem Rückweg Zeit, genoss das sonnige Wetter und seinen Kaffee. Zufrieden atmete er den typischen Geruch seines Lieblingsgetränkes ein und lächelte.

Kleiner Zeitsprung

Pünktlich um 11:30 Uhr marschierte Gibbs ohne anzuklopfen in Jenny's Büro, wie gewöhnlich Cynthia ignorierend und 1 Becher Kaffee für Jenny in der Hand.  
„Gott, dich schickt der Himmel" Jen atmete tief durch und schielte gierig in Richtung Kaffeebecher. Jethro reichte ihn ihr lächelnd. Jen schloss die Augen, genoss den Duft des schwarzen Gebräus bevor sie genießerisch einen Schluck nahm. Danach nahm sie ihre Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Was haben sie in der einen Stunde in der ich nicht da war mit dir gemacht?" fragte Jethro während er sich ihr langsam näherte und ihr seine Hände in den Nacken legte. Jen wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Vorsichtig und ganz sanft strich er über ihre Schultern. „Ach Jethro, frag nicht" antwortete sie resignierend aber doch entspannte sie sich mit jeder Berührung mehr. Das konnte auch Jethro spüren, mit jeder Handbewegung wurde sie weicher. Sie stieß einen wohligen Seufzer aus und vergaß alles um sich herum. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, die ihr wie die Ewigkeit vorkamen, fiel ihr das gemeinsame Essen wieder ein. „Jethro, das Essen. Der Tisch im Miragé" Und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte knurrte ihr Magen.  
„Na dann lass uns gehen. Komm schon." Er weiß mit dem Kopf zur Tür. Unter den verwunderten Blicken der gesamten Belegschaft des NCIS führte Jethro Jen die Treppe herunter. Es herrschte vollkommene Stille, die Welt schien den Atem anzuhalten, doch als sich hinter den Beiden die Türen des Aufzugs schlossen brach ein Sturm von Gerüchten los.  
„Du hast es schon immer geliebt zu provozieren" zog Jen Jethro auf  
„Als ob es dir nicht gefallen hätte, gib's doch zu" erwiderte er lachend während er ihr die Tür raus aus dem Gebäude aufhielt. Sie waren schon halb über den Vorplatz des NCIS-Headquarters als sich ihnen von der Seite ein Mann mit Basecap näherte. Jen und Jethro beachtete ihn erst nicht, doch als sie den Mann bereits ein paar Meter hinter sich gelassen hatten, richtete er das Wort an Jethro „Erinnern Sie sich noch an mich, Special Agent Gibbs?"  
„Guten Tag, Sir. Ich..." antwortete er leicht genervt.  
„Ich scheiß auf Ihren guten Tag. Wegen Ihnen ist mein Sohn jetzt tot"  
„Ihr Sohn Brian – Ja ich erinnere mich an den Fall, Mr. Copeland- hat die Gefängnisstrafe verdient. Er hat einen Petty Officer entführt, vergewaltigt und dann brutal ermordet. Wir haben ihre Überreste in einem Radius von 5 Km verstreut gefunden"  
„Er hat es nicht getan" Der Mann zog eine Pistole „Und ich will dass Sie das zugeben"  
Als Jethro den Revolver sah, schob er sich schützend vor Jen „Ganz ruhig, Mr. Copeland. Wir können das alles klären" sprach Jethro beruhigend auf ihn ein.  
„Da ist nichts zu klären. Mein Sohn ist daran kaputt gegangen. Er hat es psychisch nicht verkraftet eingesperrt wie ein Tier zu sein, sich für den kleinsten Luxus prostituieren zu müssen und ständig überwacht zu werden" Der Mann zitterte und ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.  
„Hören Sie, Sir. Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung" äußerlich war Jethro immer noch ruhig doch innerlich schrie alles in ihm nach Flucht.  
„Nichts kommt wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe nur für meinen Sohn gelebt. Jetzt hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr" In Mr. Copeland's Augen stand seine eiserne Entschlossenheit.  
Jethro ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, gleichzeitig zwang er Jen durch eine geschickte Handbewegung 2 Schritte zurückzuweichen. Er warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu bevor er sich ganz auf Mr. Copeland konzentrierte.  
Jen wurde es, trotz der angespannten Situation, ganz warm ums Herz als sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen sah. Als würde er ihr Angesicht in sich aufsaugen damit er es niemals wieder vergaß.  
„Wir bringen das wieder in Ordnung. Ich helfe Ihnen dabei, versprochen!" Noch immer versuchte Jethro ihn zu beruhigen doch es funktionierte nicht.  
„Ich will dass sie genauso leiden wie ich gelitten habe!" Mr. Copeland feuerte eine Kugel ab bevor er die Waffe gegen sich selbst richtete und weinend abdrückte. Der Nachhall der beiden Schüsse vermischte sich mit seinem letzten Wort. Es war Brian. Er war auf der Stelle tot doch sein erstes Projektil hatte Jen getroffen. Der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben während sich ihre Hände verselbstständigten, ihren Körper entlang glitten und auf die stark blutende Wunde trafen. Sie wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen sie Ohnmacht doch sie verlor. Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam war sie bewusstlos. Jethro rannte die wenigen Schritte zu Jen und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den Notruf gewählt und einen Krankenwagen angefordert. Er presste eine Hand auf die Wunde und mit der anderen schlug er ihr so sanft wie möglich gegen beide Wangen um sie zu wecken.  
„Jen, komm schon du musst aufwachen. Tu mir das nicht an, bitte!" Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange „Komm schon, Jen" Jethro konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Instinktiv hielt er einfach ihre Wunde zu bis nach wenigen Minuten der Krankenwagen da war. Unterdessen war Gibbs' Team aufgetaucht, alarmiert von den Schüssen. Tony und Ziva kümmerten sich um Tom Copeland. Je nachdem wie man das sehen mochte. Den helfen konnte ihm in diesem Fall wohl nur noch Ducky.  
„Jen, komm schon. Du musst durchhalten bitte, Jen" Nicht mal der Rettungsassistent konnte Jethro davon abhalten Jen's Hand zu halten. Es zählte jetzt nur sie.  
Als die Sanitäter sich soweit um Jen gekümmert hatten, dass sie stabil war wurde sie in den Krankenwagen verladen und Jethro hielt noch immer ihre Hand. Dem Sanitäter der ihn daran hindern wollte zu Jen in den Rettungswagen zu steigen warf er einen Blick zu der ihn sofort verstummen lies.

1 Stunde später  
Jethro löcherte jeden Arzt und jede Schwester die er aus dem Korridor mit den OPs gehen sah mit Fragen nach Jenny's Befinden. Bis jetzt wusste er nur dass sie sich einer Not-OP unterziehen musste. Mittlerweile war er öfter beim Kaffee-Automaten gewesen als es ihm und seinem Magen gut tat. Er war so mit Koffein voll gepumpt, dass er keinen Augenblick still sitzen konnte.

Als nach einer weiteren Stunde endlich Jen's behandelnder Arzt kam, war Jethro richtig geladen. Der Kaffee-Automat hatte vor einer halben Stunde kapituliert und den Geist aufgegeben. Als er einen Arzt sah, der unverzüglich auf ihn zuging, ihm direkt in die Augen sah und eine ernste Miene hatte, ging Jethro von Schlimmsten aus. ‚Nein bitte nicht. Nicht jetzt und nicht auf diese Weiße. Das darf nicht wahr sein'  
„Sind Sie Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" fragte der Arzt.  
„Ja das bin ich. Was ist mit Jen? Geht es ihr gut? Wird sie wieder gesund?"  
Der Arzt zeigte eine sorgenvolle Miene „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat die OP gut überstanden und muss jetzt nur aufwachen. Wenn sie in den nächsten 12 Stunden wach wird, wird sie wahrscheinlich wieder vollkommen gesund."  
Jethro schloss die Augen und seufzte „Oh Gott sei Dank. Kann ich … Kann ich zu ihr?"  
„Ja, sie dürfen zu ihr aber sie braucht Ruhe um vollends zu genesen. Sie ist in Zimmer 403"  
Nach diesen Worten konnte Jethro nichts mehr aufhalten. Er rannte los. In rekordverdächtiger Zeit stand er vor ihrem Zimmer. Nichts hinderte ihn daran hinein zu gehen und doch zögerte er. Er fühlte sich so schuldig.  
Er kämpft mit sich selbst und zwang sich schließlich einzutreten.  
Als er Jen da so liegen sah wurde ihm ganz schlecht. Sie wirkte so verletzlich und zerbrechlich. Jen war ganz blass und ihre sonst so glänzenden roten Haare wirkten fast farblos. Zudem noch die ganzen Schläuche und piependen Geräte. Er hatte einen Klos im Hals, vorsichtig ging er zu ihr und langsam, ganz langsam streckte er eine Hand aus um ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen „Oh Jen, was hab ich nur getan" flüsterte er während er ihre Hand nahm „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte doch nicht dass dir was passiert. Ich hab dir doch versprochen auf dich aufzupassen" Jen reagierte nicht und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch sein Gesicht „Du musst aufwachen, hörst du Jen, du musst gesund werden. Ich brauche dich" Es stimmte er brauchte sie wirklich. Er hatte sie jeden Tag im vergangenen Jahr gesehen, jeden Tag. Er verbot sich die Vorstellung eines Lebens ohne sie „Ich brauche dich Jen, bitte!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Bitte Jen"  
Und wieder zeigte Jen keine Reaktion. Der einzelnen Tränen folgten mehrere. Sie kullerten über sein Gesicht und er schämte sich dessen nicht. „Bitte Jen. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Tu mir das nicht an, bitte" Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und drückte ihr einen Kuss in die Handinnenfläche „Ich liebe dich Jen"  
Und als wären diese 4 Worte die erhoffte Medizin zuckte ein Finger ihrer rechte Hand und Jethro spürte wie sie sich an seine Hand klammerte wie an ihr Leben. Er spürte dass sie zurückkam, zurück in ihr Leben.

The End


End file.
